Is This Destiny?
by Elven Sage
Summary: **Romance with guys to come in later chapters....**What happens to two girls when they crash into each other on their way to school? For Minako and Makoto they become friends....


Hello all! This is my first attempt at a fic! ;; This one will only be posted 'til I write the real one..I've changed my mind on this, so I just figured I stick this one up to see what people think, and to try to get my name circulated around ffn.so anywho..R&R or something.oO;; Hm.well, maybe I will keep it this way since I can't remember my old idea.haha..well the dialogue is fixed up, so hopefully they're more IC.oh and yes, I will be adding in some romance!!! You just have to wait to see who I pair them with! ~laughs ebilly~ MUAH HA!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, b/c if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it now would I, since I would be the one that came up with the idea in the first place..so don't sue me. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is This Destiny? Chapter 1--Crash Friends  
  
Not so very long ago, four fairly average people found their way to each other. Now, you may think this not so strange, but the fact that two of them were males and the other two were females had a great significance on the friendships that would blossom or in some cases, wither. The essence of this story most people would deem only possible in a fairy tale, but for these four individuals it was most real and at times, unbearable.  
  
Who knew that on that one fateful day when Makoto and Minako crashed into each other while walking down that busy sidewalk they'd start such a great friendship, with all the ups and downs that go with it. They were both in a great hurry to get to school, for you see, they were both quite late.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no! I'm soo late! This has never happened to me before! I can't believe this, stupid alarm clock," Makoto grumbled to herself while jogging towards school with her arms loaded with books and her heavy backpack.  
  
Not too far in front of her, another young lady was walking in the same direction, not in too much of a hurry to get to her destination. She was watching her red converse-shoed feet drag along, not really thinking of anything in particular. She glanced at her watch and realized that she was late.  
  
"Oh crap! Not again! My teacher is gonna kill me! This is the third time this week that I'll be late!" Minako let out a sigh and started to pick up the pace. But as her luck would have it, a crack found her foot and she went sailing forward, smack onto her face.  
  
Now, this wouldn't have been so bad, but it was her lucky day after all, so soon after she fell, she heard a gasp then felt a body fall on top of her. Groaning quite painfully, Makoto got up slowly off the girl she just smashed. Minako just laid face down and let out a low painful "Ow."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Makoto. "Are you alright? I didn't even see you! I was in such a hurry to get to class, that I didn't even notice you were, well, down there."  
  
The only reply she got was an agonizing groan.  
  
She knelt down to see how the girl was doing, since the answer wasn't very reassuring. Makoto rolled the girl over to discover she had a nice size cut on her forehead and a bloody nose.  
  
"Holy shhh." she trailed off looking at the injuries. "Oh no, this isn't good!" Makoto was starting to get a little panicky, but lucky for her, Minako finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ok. Just that my." she reached up towards her face ".this kinda hurts. A lot."  
  
"I would think so, but at least you're conscious, a little bloody, but conscious and lucky." Makoto gave her a small smile. "And we should really get you to the nurse, you need those cleaned up." She pointed to Minako's head and nose.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose I do. Hm, we gotta pick up all our crap though first." She looked around and saw all the books that were most definitely not hers. "And wow! You sure do have lots of stuff!"  
  
Makoto blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Makoto stood up then put out her had to help Minako up. She grabbed her book bag off the ground and flung it over her shoulder then helped Makoto with her books.  
  
"You really don't have to." Makoto said. "You're not exactly in perfect condition at the moment."  
  
"Naw, it's alright," Minako replied shrugging. "It's not so bad. It's just a cut and bloody nose after all," and gave Makoto a wink. "So yeah, what's your name anyway? You just came here earlier this week, right? I've seen you in some of my classes. I'm usually checking out the guys and don't notice when new girls arrive," Minako gave a small chuckle. "You can call me Minako."  
  
They started off together school bound.  
  
Makoto let out a slight giggle. "Makoto." "Nice to meet you, Makoto! Wow, I can't believe I just tripped over that stupid crack! I feel so stupid!" Minako laughed again, glancing back at the now infamous "crack".  
  
"Well, not so stupid. I mean, I did trip over you!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Minako giggled and glanced at her watch. She looked over at Makoto and let out a nervous gasp. We're so late! We'd better get moving."  
  
"At least I do, anyway. You can go to the office and get that all cleaned up, and you'll cleared," said Makoto.  
  
"Oh yeah.but you can come with me! You can say you helped me, which you did, so that way you'll be alright too!" Minako smiled at her not so brilliant but brilliant to her brilliance.  
  
They finally made their way to school, with no more fiascoes. After Minako had been treated for her injuries, they two newly found friends headed off to class.  
  
"So we'll get together after school then?" asked Minako to Makoto just before parting.  
  
"Yes, of course! We're friends now, aren't we?!" Makoto answered back.  
  
Then off they went in their separate directions; not knowing that this was the start of friendship that would go through hell and back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: so yeah, sux, huh? Well, try not to burn me too bad, and I'll work on the real one as soon as I have the time..byez! ^^ -----Elven Sage (aka Elf) 


End file.
